The present invention relates to handrail positioning devices and more particularly to a handrail positioning device for fastening a baby cart's handrail in place permitting it to be conveniently adjusted to the desired angle.
A baby cart generally has a plurality of handrails and handlebars for grasping with the hands. Once a baby cart is made, the handrails and handlebars are fixed at fixed angles and can not be adjusted anymore.
The present invention is to provide an adjustable baby cart handrail positioning device which permits a handrail or handlebar to be conveniently adjusted to any desired angle for comfortable grasping with the hands and for changing the inside serving space of a baby cart. According to the present invention, a connecting device is supported by a spring and connected between either end of the handrail to be connected and a support by respective toothed joints, a socket is sleeved on a tubular front end of the connecting member and supported on the handrail by a spring, and a screw rod and locknut set is used to connect the connecting member and the socket to the handrail and the support. Pressing the socket with the fingers causes the connecting member to disengaged from teeth on the handrail, and therefore the handrail can be rotated on the support for adjusting its angular position. Releasing the fingers from the socket causes the springs to move the connecting member and the socket back to their original positions, and therefore the connecting member becomes engaged with the handrail again.